AFC Wimbledon 2-3 Bristol Rovers (06-08-2011)
Rovers provided the opposition for AFC Wimbledon's first ever match in the Football League in what was a game of many firsts. It was also the first game played in League Two in the 2011–12 season, as the game kicked off early for television coverage, leaving Rovers first in the league standings until the results of the 3 o'clock kick-offs came in. It was The Pirates' first game back playing at the fourth level of league football since their promotion in 2007, and a grand total of eleven players made their first appearances in the quartered shirts. For the record, the only member of the starting eleven who was at the club last season was Byron Anthony. Northern Irishman Michael Smith made his first appearance in the Football League, after joining Rovers from Ballymena United in the summer. Paul Buckle was taking charge of his first competitive match as Bristol Rovers manager, and was joined on the bench by assistant manager Shaun North in his first game in the role, and by Stuart Campbell in his first game as player-coach. In amongst all the media hoopla surrounding AFC Wimbledon joining the league, it was easy to forget that an actual football match was taking place. Rovers went into an early 2–0 lead thanks to goals from new men Scott McGleish and Matt Harrold, and looked comfortable until The Wombles hit back either side of the break to cancel out their two goal deficit. Despite putting in a much stronger performance in the second half, Wimbledon were unable to hold on for a point when Adam Virgo scored the winning goal from the penalty spot after Brett Johnson was adjudged to have handled the ball inside the area, a decision backed up by television replays. Match details 3''' Gareth Gwillim |away='''2 Michael Smith}} 5''' Jamie Stuart |away='''15 Byron Anthony}} }} 4''' Max Porter |away='''26 Chris Zebroski }} }} }} 12 Christian Jolley |away='10' Scott McGleish }} }} 9''' Charles Ademeno |away='''5 Cian Bolger}} 13 Chris Bush |away='11' Mustapha Carayol }} 14 Lee Minshull |away='17' Jo Kuffour }} Timeline * 5 mins: Jamie Stuart booked for a foul on Matt Gill * 9 mins: Chris Zebroski booked for a foul on Sam Hatton * 13 mins: Joe Anyinsah booked for diving * 17 mins: Goal for Bristol Rovers scored by Scott McGleish * 20 mins: Goal for Bristol Rovers scored by Matt Harrold * 39 mins: Adam Virgo booked for a foul on Christian Jolley * 39 mins: Goal for AFC Wimbledon scored by Jamie Stuart * 52 mins: Chris Lines replaced Chris Zebroski * 61 mins: Matt Harrold booked for a foul on Brett Johnson * 61 mins: Jo Kuffour replaced Scott McGleish and Lee Minshull replaced Max Porter * 65 mins: Charles Ademeno replaced Christian Jolley * 68 mins: Goal for AFC Wimbledon scored by Charles Ademeno * 70 mins: Mustapha Carayol replaced Joe Anyinsah * 81 mins: Chris Bush replaced Gareth Gwillim * 85 mins: Goal for Bristol Rovers scored from the penalty spot by Adam Virgo, following a handball by Brett Johnson Category:AFC Wimbledon matches Category:Away matches Category:League Two matches Category:Televised matches Category:6 August Category:2011 Category:3-2 wins